Henry Miller
Henry Thomas Miller II '(born May 17, 1981) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Global Pro Wrestling. In GPW, he is a record seven time GPW World Television Champion and a former three time GPW Hardcore Champion. He also held the now defunct GPW Pure Championship on four occasions. Before signing with GPW in 2009, Miller wrestled on the independent circuit primarily through the Midwest. most notably with Louisville, Kentucky based IWA-Mid South. He was trained by Les Thatcher and Cincinnati Kid. Over the course of his career, Miller has won over twenty championships. '''Early life and education ' Miller was born May 17, 1981 in Evansville, Indiana. He is the third of nine children and has two brothers (James & Christopher) and six sisters (Leslie, Victoria "Vickie", Amanda, Jessica, Elizabeth & Raylene). His older brother James, is a stock car designer. And his older sister Leslie owns an insurance company. Miller was a wrestling fan his whole life as he and his father and older brother would drive from Evansville to Indianapolis to watch matches. Miller was even in attendance at WrestleMania VIII in the Hoosier Dome in Indianapolis, and said that the Bret Hart versus Roddy Piper match made him decide to be a professional wrestler. Miller attended Evansville Central High School from 1995-1999 where he lettered in football, wrestling, track & basketball. Upon graduation, he attended the University of Southern Indiana, graduating in 2003 and earning a bachelor's degree in finance. At USI, Miller was only able to play basketball, and participate in Track and field as those were the only two sports available that he could play at USI. 'Professional wrestling career ' 'Training and early career ' Miller started trained under Les Thatcher in Cincinnati, Ohio. He also received additional training from Cincinnati Kid. Miller had his first official match on May 15, 2004, two days before his 23rd birthday. 'Heartland Wrestling Association (2004-2007) ' He officially began working for Les Thatcher's Heartland Wrestling Association in June 2004. During his tenure there, he won the HWA Heavyweight Championship a record tying 5 times, the HWA Tag Team Championship 5 times and the HWA Television Championship twice. 'Super Japan Pro Wrestling (2008) ' Miller made a few appearances for Super Japan Pro Wrestling in late 2007-2008. During his stint in SJPW, he won the International Championship three times. 'Global Pro Wrestling (2009-present) ' '''Early GPW career and undefeated streak In January 2009, Miller made his first appearance for Global Pro Wrestling. His original gimmick was that he was an intellectual and a Rhodes scholar. He first debuted as a heel, defeating James Tyson in a match on ''PUMPED! '' During this time, Miller amassed an undefeated streak having never lost a match by pin or submission. His first high profile feud was against Monster Deaver. The two men met in a match at ''Proving Ground ''which Miller won by use of an illegal object when the referee's back was turned. The two men met in a rematch on ''PUMPED! ''which Miller would again win with the same foreign object. They met again at ''Spring Slamboree ''in a Last Man Standing match which ended in a no-contest. The feud would end at ''Wrestling Extravaganza ''in a Falls Count Anywhere match which Miller won. GPW Pure Champion & Television Champion ''' After ''Wrestling Extravaganza, '''''Miller began frequently competing for both the Pure & Television championships. He would subsequently go on to hold both as well as eventually holding the International championship. He would then dub himself "The Pure International TV Champ of the World" His gimmick was similar to Lance Storm's gimmick in WCW in 2000 when Storm held the United States, Cruiserweight & Hardcore Championships simultaneously.